Love Over Power
by angels13
Summary: Clary is the rich Mayor's daughter. Jace is an illegal fighter trying to help pay for his brother, Max's, chemo. Things start getting wild when they fall for each other. ( M to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

JPOV~

" Jace, get down here!" Robert yelled. " Coming!" " Get ready." He said. I sighed. Since our little brother Max, got cancer, Robert trained me to do illegal fighting in the streets of New York. Max was in good condition. We didn't have a lot of money but we had some. My older brother Alec is at college, Isabelle and I go to Alicante High. It's a pretty good school but it has it's downs. I'm dressed in sweats and have my bag. Robert and I walk out the door into the car. We drive and park ten miles form the ally way that leads to the abandoned warehouse.

" Jace, this is a good match. $4,000. Go get 'em. " Robert says.

With in one minute the guy was out cold. " Great job, Jace. Let's go tall the news." My phone rang. " A text from Maryse?" I nodded. " Mad is in the hospital." We rushed to the car and to the hospital.

CPOV~

I sat in my room doing homework. I couldn't focus. My father was at a meeting, he was the Mayor of New York. I go to Alicante High. I liked the school. Nobody cared who my parents were. " Clary, what's bothering you?" mom came into my room. " I can't focus." She sat next to me. " Is it a boy, friends, drama?" She was right. It was a boy, his name was Jace, the school hottie. He always came to school covered in bruises and/or cuts. " It's nothing. I just am loosing track of my mind." " Okay, dinners almost ready." I nodded. I laid back in my bed. I had to figure him out.

JPOV~

" Jace!" Max said. " Hey buddy." I sat at his bed side. " What's going to happen?" He asked. " Your in chemo tomorrow morning bud." I sighed. " Can you stay with me?" I shook my head. " I'll come by right after school. I promised." Max had tears in his eyes. " Promise you will be here?" I nodded. " Okay." He smiled. " Max, Jace has to go." Maryse said. " Bye Max." I hugged him.

I walked out of the hospital to home. It was midnight on a Sunday and I hadn'tdone homework . Shit.

CPOV~

At school Jace and I had all the same classes. I noticed he had a bruise on his cheek and his lip was busted. " Your science partners for the year are Jace and Clary, Simon and Sebastian, Anna and Adam, Cameron and Michelle, Mathew and Karley, Aline and Sam, Rachel, and Regan. Go to your labs." I walk to Jace. I put a hand on his shoulder, he seemed out of focus. He jumped. " Sorry." I said. " So your my lab partner?" I nodded. " We have an assignment to do out of school. We have to spend time with each other and try to become friends." I said. He laughed. " Why would a Mayor's daughter, want to be my friend?" I sighed. " Believe it or not you seem cool and some what nice. I do want to be your friend." " Fine. Tomorrow?" I shook my head. " No, today. We start today." I looked at me weird. " I can't." he said. " What's the problem?"

" My little brother isn't well I'm going to see him." " I'll come with." " No."

" Yes, I'm not doing anything today after school. I'll come with." He sighed. " You aren't going to give up, are you?" " I'm not by any chance going to give up," The bell rang," I'll see you after school."

JPOV~

" Jace, aren't you coming? " Iz asked. " Nope, I'm getting a ride for a friend, she and I have to learn about each others life out of school." " Let her find out about the..." I nodded. " I know." I turned. " She's on her way." I smiled. " The Mayor'a daughter, Jace! Seriously, you can't hang out with her. Her father probably won't allow it." Iz was furious. " Jace, hurry. I have to run home really quick." I walked toward her.

IPOV~

" He's so crushing on her." Alec laughed over the phone. " She wouldn't go for him. She's basically daddy's princess." I spat.

CPOV~

I came out of my house with a small bag filled with my old Magna books. I hope he likes to read. " What's that? " he asked. " You'll see." He gave me a weird look.

We got to the hospital and I saw, who I'm assuming is Max, on a bed. " Jace!" Max yelled. " Hey buddy." Jace sat next to Max. " Watcha redding?" I asked. Max looked up. " Who's this Jace? She's pretty." I smiled. I saw a blush creep on Jace's face. " This is my new friend Clary." I waved. " I'm Max, I'm reading Magna." Nailed it. " I love Magna. I actually brought you something." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. " What is it?" Jace gave me a ' what the hell' look. I walked up to Max.

" Here." I handed him the bag. He opens it up. " Wow." I smiled. " You like them?" I asked. " Yeah, I only have this one. I have more now, thank you." Jace took my arm and lead me outside the door. " Where did you get those?" " When I was a kid and I wasn't feelong well my mom read me my favorite Magna stories. They comforted me and they still do. I thought it might help." He sighed. " Max has cancer." I touched his arm and my hand tingled. " Everything will be okay, have a little faith." He smiled. " Jace, how in the hell did you get those books?" Iz came out of max's room. " They are some of my old books fron when I was his age." I said. Alec smiled. " Thanks. I guess you found out about his condition?" I nodded. " He's a sweet kid."

" So, I guess you know." Jace said. I gave him a questioning look. " how we aren't the richest people." Oh he did not just go there. " Jace, I don't give a shit if you were, i don't care if your parent are working for the government or a shop. As long as you have character nothing else matters. I hate people whi think cause my father is the freaken Mayor that I have to hang out with prepritory people." He nodded. " Once you get started talking, all hell breaks loose." I laugh. I just now notice something on his arm, it was a couple more bruises. I slid his sleeve uo a little to see. He caught my arm. " Don't I'm fine." He let go. " Jace!" Max called for him.

" Yeah, bud?" We walked back in the room. " We have to leave, Jace, dad's coming to pick you up." Jace nodded. Picked up for what? " I can drive Jace, or you guys if you want." " Thanks." Isabelle said. " Bye Clary." " Bye Max."

JPOV~

" Jace, where are you going?" Max said. I checked behind me too see if they were still there. They weren't. " I'm going to the fighting grounds." " Jace, I don't like you fighting." He whined. " I have to. I'll be fine." He nodded. " Are you tired?" I asked. " A little." He laid down. Robert came into the room. " Jace, time to go." Once out of the hospital and in the car, Robert gave me the information. " This guy is one of the best, you have to hear him." I nodded. " Good."

CPOV~

I dropped off Izzy at their house. It wasn't big like mine but it felt homey. It was a small house but it was pretty. " Bye Clary, thank you so much." " Your welcome, if you ever want a ride or anything, here's my number." She nodded and went inside.

JPOV~

Sebastian?! I was fighting Sebastian, from school." What's wrong?" " The kid in fighting goes to my school." Robert shrugged. " You'll be fine."

CPOV~

" Clarissa, where have you been." My father was basically screaming." I have a science partner and we have to spend time out of school to get to know them, I went with him to see his little brother at the hospital." " What is his brother doing there?" Mom asked. " His brother has cancer." Moms face softens. " Okay, check in with us next time and get dressed. A dinner party is in three hours. If you'd like you can bring your new friend along." I nodded. I went up stairs.

I out on a forest green dress full length and strapless. I picked up my school directory and called Jace. He didn't answer. I decided to call his home. " Hello?" " Yes, is Jace there?" " Yes. May I ask who's speaking?" " I'm a friend from school." " Hello?" It was Jace this time. " Jace, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a dinner party with me?" He was quiet for awhile." I don't know Clary," " It's fine. Call me with in an hour and a half if you change your mind." I hung up.

Its been two hours and people have stsrted to arrive. I gave up. He wasn't coming.

JPOV~

" You did good tonight?" Isabelle asked. " Yeah." " You should've gone to the party with her." I shook my head. " It was a fancy dinner party." She rolled her eyes. " Clary's picking us up for school. Get some rest."


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV~

It was lunch and I was debating to sit with Jace or sit with my normal crowd. Jace. " Hey." I said. " What's up?" Isabelle asked. " Nothing, how's Max?" They shrugged. " He's the same. I nodded. " What happened here?" I asked and pointed to Jace's neck. It had a big black bruise on it." Got into a fight at work." I nodded. I didn't believe him. It's not some ordinary bruise it looks to be as if they were actually fighting. " Your house after school?" He asked. "Sure." I smiled. Hopefully dad won't be home.

The day flew by fast.

" Clarissa?" Shit. " Yes, dad?" " who's with you?" Well double shit." A friend from school." " Okay." Oh thank the angels. Jace followed me upstairs. " Nice room." I nodded. " thanks. You can sit if you want." He sat on my bed. He grabbed my sketch book of my nightstand. " These are really good." I went to grab it but he found the angel picture of him. " I'm no angel Miss Morgenstern." I rolled my eyes. " You have the features for one." I said. I grabbed the sketch book and places it on the nightstand again. He grabbed me and started to tickle me. " Stop, hah hah, Jace stop it." I laughed out.

" hmmm, no." He kept tickling me till he was out of breath from laughing at me. He just looked and hovered over me. His face was soft with hard features. I grabbed his arm and rolled him over. " I win." I said. He grabbed my waist to take me off but he pulled me down. Our lips met softly and the graced each other's, barely touching. My heart beat fast it I couldn't stop my heavy breathing.

He was about to kiss me again when his phone rang. He looked at it. " I have to go." He sat up. Me still on his lap." Come back tonight?" He nodded. " Leave your balcony window unlocked." He kissed my cheek. I nodded. " You better hurry." I said. I lead him down stairs and out the door. " Do you need a ride?" He shook his head. " I'm meeting him somewhere I'm fine." I nodded. " Clarissa, was that your friend?" Dad asked. " Yeah, he is." He had a displeasing look on his face." Just be careful sweetie." I nodded.

I couldn't get the feeling of his lips off mine. I went back to my room. I felt tired so I went to take a quick nap.

JPOV~

" oh, Jace, I don't know. You just had a really hard fight." Maryse said. " I promise I'll be careful." She shrugged. I ran ton Clary's house immediately. I climbed up to her room. " Jace?" She opened the doors. " Surprise." She rolled her eyes. " I knew you were coming." She tried to pull me into her room. I put my hood up, covering my face. She scrunched her eyebrows, and pulled of the hood.

CPOV~

" Jace, what the hell happened?" I touched his cheek lightly. " I got jumped on my way home." " Your lying." He sat on my bed. I grabbed a rag from my bathroom and wetted it. " Jace, can you please tell me?" He shook his head. " Why?" " I don't know you." My heart ached with pain. " Then why'd you come back here?" He shrugged. I cleaned the blood of his face. " Well if you want to leave, go ahead." " I don't want to leave." He laid down on my bed. I stepped to the side and stood over him. " Oh?" He laughed. I blushed." You're so cute when you blush." I got up. He sat up and walked over to me. " You wanna be my girlfriend?" I turned to face him. I nodded." Smooth, very smooth." He quirked an eyebrow. " I know." He bent down and kissed my lips.

He checked his phone. " I have to go." Before I said anything he was gone. I snuck down stairs and followed hidden behind him. " A warehouse?" What is he doing here. I decided to get out. A big mistake. " Let go." I said. Another hand grabbed me." A bargaining chip?" One hissed in her ear. " Please, let me go." They grabbed me tighter. A form with black hair stepped to her face. " Yes, Jace won't be able to refuse." " Sebastian?!" He chuckled. " Take her and get her ready." What?! What are they doing? They shoved me through the back door. One covered my mouth so I couldn't scream.

JPOV~

" Sebastian, I'm not doing a rematch. I'm not scared. I just can't." " Not even for a bargain?" I furrowed my eyebrows. " What do you mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest. " Follow me." " He lead me to two big black doors, going into another building attachment.

CPOV~

They through me a dress. It looked more like underwear. " Dress, or we'll do it ourselves." They closed the doors as they left. I out my jean jacket over it to try to cover the little chest I had. I nicked on the door and the same teenage boys came into the room. The grabbed me, shoving me in the direction they want. They showed me to black doors. I heard Sebastian and...Jace talking? I tried to turn back but they carried me in. They held my arms, I was squished between both guys. " Clary?" I looked up. One boy gripped my chin but I pulled away, then they grabbed my face more forcefully. Making my lips touch his. I jerked away.

" Sebastian, you little bastard, let her go." Jace said. " If you win, Jonathan." Win? Win what? " Fine, can I just talk to her alone." My captors let go of me and left with Sebastian. I ran to Jace. " They didn't touch you, did they?" I shook my head. " What is going on here?" Jace sighed. " I'm an illegal fighter, that's where the bruises come from. I do this so we can afford Max's medical." He looked away in shame. I grabbed his face between my hands and pulled his lips to mine.

I pull away." That is one of the sweetest and bravest things I've heard." He smiled. " I'll get you out. Don't worry." I nodded. Sebastian's friends came and pulled me away. " Do what you'd like." Sebastian whispered to them both. They smirked.

They through me in what looked like a whore room. They shut the door and pushed me on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV~

" What a-are you going to do?" They smiled. " When your boyfriend loses, Sebastian will be here to decide." They left. I sighed. Jace will win. He's good...I think? I've never even heard of things like this.

JPOV~

Sebastian was down for the count. I ran off the mats and to the black doored building where Clary was taken from. She wasn't there. I followed an empty hallway, filled with rooms till I saw one with the two boys who took Clary. " Move." I said. " Sebastian won, leave. Clary is Sebastian's now." I was fuming. I grabbed both guys and threw them out of the way. They hit the wall and we're knocked out. I busted the door open. Clary was in her normal clothes. " Jace!" She runs to me. " come on, we have to go." I pull her out of the buildings and to her car. " Drive." I tell her.

CPOV~

I pulled up in my drive way. Mom was away on business trip and dad was with her. " Come inside." I said. I got out of the car and opened the door, Jace followed in. He had been silent all the way here. I went to my room. I smelled like smoke and alcohol. " Clary?" Jace was behind me. " Yes?" I asked. I was getting clothes from my drawers. Jace sat on my bed quietly. When I was done changing I came out of the bathroom with a wet cloth. " Take your shirt off." I said. He smiled to himself as he lifted the shirt over his head gently. He stopped half way and hissed in pain. I went up to him and lifted it the rest of the way. He sat back down on my bed, I needed in front of him. I washed his cuts and the dried blood off him.

"Clary, please say something?" He whispered. I strode up and walked to my nightstand, placing the cloth on it. I walked and faced him. "Listen, I'm not mad. I'm just in shock." He smiled lightly and stood, crushing me too him. "Good, cause I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed my head when my door shot opened. "Clarissa Mortenstern!" My fathers booming voice said. " Clary?" My mom came into the room next. "Leave young man." Jace let go of me and walked out my door. I heard the front door close. "Why was that boy in your room?" Dad's voice was furious. " I um...a few boys kidnaped me and my friend, Jace, sorta saved me. He got pretty beat up so I thought why not help his wounds?" My mom stepped out of the room. "I don't ever want to see that boy again. I know his family and I don't want him near you." My eyes widened. "What, you can't?" I shouted. " yes I can."

" No you can't. I love him." Shit. My mother gasped and I could see steam coming from my dad's ears. " You will not speak, see or communicate with that boy ever again, do you understand me? If you disobey my rule there will be dire consequences." I nodded sadly. "There is someone here to see you. Goodnight, Clarissa." Hey walked out the room.

I set on my bed, tears falling. "little sister, don't cry." I look up. "Jonathan?" It was my brother. Jon was in the army for the past three years.

I ran to him. "Why are you crying?" He closed the door. "I love him, Jonathan. I love Jace but dad said I wasn't allowed to see him anymore." He cuddled me to his chest. "Clary, there are things you don't know yet but you will. When you turn sixteen in a few months you'll understand."

" Your siding with him?" He shook his head. "No. I think it's stupid, but things you don't know. I promise it'll make sense soon." He kissed my head. "Go to sleep, Clare-bear, your tired." He left. What things?

JPOV~

I drove to Clary's house in the family car. When I rung the doorbell Clary's father stepped out. " Hi sir." I said. "I know your not a Lightwood. Whats your family's name?" " Herondale, sir." He nodded. "Stay away from my daughter, Jace. Clary will be escorted everywhere from now on. If you so much as try to get near her or your siblings, there will be major consequences." He shut the door. I walked back to my car, I looked up to see Clary on her balcony. She was crying. She went back inside. When did rules ever apply to me? So I climbed up to her balcony. I mocked lightly on it. " Jace?" She whispered.

"Clary, what's going on?" She came outside. "My brother Jonathan's back from the army, he said dads doing this for specific reasons. I don't know why, he flipped when I told him I-" She cut herself off. "When you what?" I took her hands in mine. "When I said...I love you." She looked at her feet. I pulled her face to mine," I love you too." I whispered. I kissed her, again and again. When I pulled away she had tears in her eyes. " Don't cry." I hugged her tight. " Clary?" A voice came into her room. " It's my brother. He agrees with my dad. You must leave before he finds you." It was too late though. Her brother had opened up her balcony doors.

JPOV(Jon)~

I walked into Clary's room to see if she was awake. She wasn't there, not in the house? "Clary?" I heard whispering on the outside of her other doors. I opened them. "Clarissa!" I barked. "Jon?" I shook my head. "don't you Jon me. You aren't suppose to see the Herondale." I snapped. Jace pulled Clary tighter to him. "Look, I love Clary, nothing is going to hero me apart from her." He said. I stocked towards them and pulled them apart. "Leave and I won't tell my dad you were here." Clary tried to move past me but I shoved her inside. Jace left.

CPOV~

"Clary, I had to." Jon said. He tried to hug me but I recoiled. "How could you? I love him, I want to know what the hell is wrong with all you people. Why in hell can't I see him?" I screamed. " Do you want to know, Clarissa?" I turned. Dad was in the door way. I nodded.

"We have a strong Swiss decent. One of the traditions that is still very popular in Switzerland is what people now call arranged marriage. Clarissa, when you turn sixteen you'll meet him and love with him till your out of high school, maybe college, depends on his decisions." I shake my head rapidly. "No, please."

"I'm sorry but it's our culture." Dad walks out of the room with Jon. I sunk to the floor; back against my foot board. This can't be happening.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV~

i hadn't talked to Clary for a month. It was her birthday tomorrow. "Why has Clary stopped talking to you, us, and Max. Max misses her." Iz said. "Her daddy doesn't approve of me and our family. Or my birth family, the Herondales." I said. "I knew it!" I rolled my eyes. "She's doing this so I won't get in trouble. I'm sneaking to see her tonight. I'm going to prove that I'm not troubled." She laughed. "Your *gasp* serious *gasp*." I nodded. "Oh." She stopped laughing. We strode down the hallway. I saw Clary, she had a grieving face and was with...him!"

CPOV~

"Clarissa!" My father shouted. "Yes?" I came down the stairs. It was two days till my birthday. I would finally find out the prick my father picked. "I know it's not your birthday, but you'll be moved in with him by then." My heart raced fast. NO! My mind shouted. "Here he is," the front door opened," Sebastian Verlac." I shook my head. "NO!" I shouted. Jonathan came up behind me and picked me up and carried me up to my room. "Clary, you have to." I shook my head crying. "No, I love Jace. I can't do this to him. Him and Sebastian are mortal enemy's." Jon hugged me." I'm looking for a way out. It's not all it you seems. Just go along with it." I nodded.

Jon left and Sebastian came in. "I told you if Jace lost you'd be mine. You are mine." I shook my head. "I'm nobody's." I said. He walked over to me. "You'll learn to accept that your mine." He kissed my neck. "Please don't." I whispered. "Fine, for now. Go back." I walked out if his arms. He smack my ass. I ignored it. What could I do? Just wait for Jon. I said in my mind.

We arrived at his house. "You live here? I thought you did illegal fighting for money." He shrugged. " I do, but my parents pay for my house here and they live in pairs, currently. They have business there for a while and it'll be just us." Those words stuck a knife in my heart.

At school...

I walked into school with Sebastian. Everyone stared at us. Sebastian rapped his arm around me. Then we passed..Jace. It took everything I had to not break free of Sebastian and run crying to my love. I could see pain in his eyes.

When we reached class I sent him a message.

" Jace, I love u. Jon is doing something to get me free of him"-C

"Okay, meet me at my house. A few hours past end of school."-J

"K"-C

He sent me. The address. After school I told Sebastian that I was going to my cousin Maia's house. That's two hours away. I followed the address. Jace was sitting on his porch. "You came?" He acted surprised. I nodded. He motioned me inside. No one was home. "Maryse and Robert are staying the night at the hospital and Iz is visiting Alec in college." I nodded. "spill." He said, no emotion in his voice. "A Swiss custom is to give away your daughters, they meet their betrothed once they turned sixteen. Dad showed me Sebastian yesterday. I love with him now. This a still very common tradition in my dad's culture. Jon is looking at books and is doing everything he can to make sure I don't end up with Sebastian." Jace nodded. "How long are you staying?" "Two hours." he nodded. He store up to me and his lips grazed mine. He lifted me on top of his lap. He sat on the couch and hugged me to him, kissing my neck and collar bone. I couldn't take it anymore. He is my true love. Not Sebastian.

"Take me." I whispered. He pulled away. "Clary," I pressed my lips to his. "I love you, I want you to take me before Sebastian has a chance." His eyes widened with jealousy. He picked me up and carried me to his room. Placing me on the bed he pulled of his shirt, then mine. He hovered over me. His golden orbs glowed.

"Are you sure?" I nod. He wastes no time in ravishing my skin. He kisses down my stomach, I gasp for breath when he trails open mouth kisses across my pants line. He pulls off my jeans. He kisses my thighs and up my sides. I unbuckle his pants and slide the off. We were both in our undergarments.

He reached behind me and unhooked my bra. He through it across the floor. His attention went straight to my chest. He sucked lightly on my breast then bit down hard on my nipple. I screamed in pleasure. I arched my back, pushing him more on me. My finger tangled in his silky hair. He slide off his boxers then my underwear. " This'll hurt." I nod. " I know." I whispered.

He rolled on a condom and positioned himself at my entranced. He pushed in. I felt as if something tore through me, but then a pleasure made it disappear. " Move." I growled. He chuckled. He thrust into me slowly. He spread up when his whispered dirty thoughts to me. "You are mine now, only mine. I will ravish you till your end." This sent shivers down my spine.

I flipped us over, I now on top. I rolled my hips. He sat up and took my breast into his mouth again. I dug my nails into his back. "Oh...Jace!" I screamed. "Clary!" He moaned.

We finally came and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you no matter what." I whispered. He pulled the covers over me. "I'll love you forever." He nuzzled into my neck.

When I woke it was eight-o'clock. I over slept. "Clary, you've been out for an hour and a half. Sebastian will kill you and surely tell your father." he have me my clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded. I kissed his lips. "Bye." I said sadly. He shut the door. I rushed home I time for Sebastian to attempt to get me to have sex. I wanted to say "nah, I just got did." But I decided against that.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV~

"Clary?" I walked into the house. "Yes?" I walked into the living room. "Come here." I was hesitant at first. I sat next too him on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap And pushed the hair from my neck. "Hmm, are you tired?" I shrugged. "Good, let's go to bed." He threw me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs. "Sebastian, put me down!" He through me down on the bed. He climbed on top and kissed my neck. "Sleep, babe." He cuddled me too his chest. My chest too his, I was squished too him. No way out of this. I sigh.

_Next morning..._

Sebastian was gone, thank god! I checked my phone. Jon called?

"Hello?" I called back. "I found something, come over now...and hurry." I hung up and flung to the closet too get dressed

I headed over to meet Jon. "Clary, look." He pulled me in the door and into the living room. "So what is it you found?" He pulled out history papers? "Look, moms side of the family has their own customs, she's Irish/English, you resemble the Irish more than the Swiss." I nodded. "Still not getting it." He chuckled. "Irish allows you too chose." My mouth drops in shock. "Holy shit I love you Jon!" I scream and tackle him in a hug. "Love you too sis, let's go tell mom."


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV~

"Clary, Jonathan, what a surprise?" Mom greeted us at the door. "Yeah, we have to talk." She furrowed her eyebrows and let us in. We sat in my dad's office across from him. "So, what's the news?" I smirked and handed them the file. HE opened them, his eyes wide and shocked. "What is the meaning of this?" He was definitely mad. "I am not just your Swiss decent ,dad, mom's heritage is Iris/English. They have no law on arranged marriages, they allow a choice. I show more Irish, with my red hair, and english, with my pale skin. If I had white blonde that would be a different story." He throws the files on the table. "Are you doing this so you can be with that Jace boy." I nodded, and carefully looking him in the eye. "Valentine, let Clarissa choose the young man. If she has gone through this much trouble to prove too you than let them be. If Jonathan didn't like the boy he wouldn't have helped her." Mom said. He nodded slowly. "Fine, but tell me why him? Why not Sebastian? He's from a rich family, handsome, strong, whats his flaw?" I sighed.. "Months ago when i started to hang out with Jace, Sebastian wanted to get back at Jace for something. His friends and he kidnaped me and threatened to rape me." He sat up alerted. "How did you get out then?" "Jace, he fought Sebastian and won. I'm not marring him cause I am in love with Jace. Jace doesn't hide behind lies like Sebastian does. If I marry him I'm unfaithful to my heart, and it would mean Sebastian won."

"Jonathan, is this true?" Mom was scared. "Yes it is." I sighed in relief. Dad gestured me too sit between him and mom. I sat between them. They put their arms around me. "I guess I can look over this one tiny..um.. dispute." I squealed and hugged him tight. "Thank you." He kissed the top of my head. "Now go, i have to call the Verlac's." I ran to my car and too Jace's house.  
"Well isn't it little miss too good." Iz spat. "Izzy, I'll explain later, is Jace here?" She rolled her eyes. "I already know Clary, Jace explained I was just teasing." She crushed me with a bear hug."It's good to see you, but where's Jace?" "Oh, in his room?" She pointed up a stair case. I followed it to a door that read 'stay out'. I pushed open the door. Jace was shirtless on his bed, laying under the duvet. I walked to the edge of his bed and sat, combing the hair out of his sleeping face.

He stirred quietly. "Iz get you." He grumbled. "I would..if I was in fact Iz, but I'm not." He rolled over and his eyes wide with shock. "Clary?" I smiled. "This is the best damn dream I've ever had." I let out a low chuckle. "Dream about me eh? Well this is in fact not a dream, golden boy." He smiled and pulled me down to meet his lips. I straddled his waist and placed my hands cupped the side of his face. His hands gripped my waist and rubbed the skin through my shirt. "Did you escape?" He whispered between kisses. He flips us over and kisses my neck. He finds my sweet spot and starts a love bite. "No, I'm...oh god." I moaned out. "Tell me Clary, your what?" He mumbles against my skin. "I'm free of him." I arch into him. He stops and puts his forehead to mine. "Single?" I nod. "Not anymore." I laugh. "Smooth one." I laughed. He planted kisses on my cheeks, nose, and eyes. "Jace!" The door busted and max ran through. Jace sat up and Max jumped onto the bed with us. "Clary!" Max shouted. He hugged me as I sat up. "Your back!" He shouted."Yeah, and for good this time." He smiled like a cheiser cat. "Yay!" I smiled and got an idea. "It's saturday right?" I asked. "Yeah?"

Max sat in Jace's lap and I tapped my chin. "How about today, it's just you, me, and Jace. We can do anything you want." His face lit like a christmas tree. "Cool, let me go ask my mom." He darted out the door. "Clary, you know we can't." I smiled and straddled his lap. "Actually you can, cause I'm paying." "your not doing that." "Oh yes I am. Did you see his face? You can't deny this joy too him." He sighed. "fine," he kissed my cheek, "Your amazing." I lauhed. "I know." Max came in with Maryse and Robert. "Max, go into your room for a second." "Okay."

She turned to me. "Before you speak It's my treat and I'm paying for everything. Max is a sweet kid and I want to spoil him." She closed her mouth and smiled. "Thank you, Clary." I nodded. Max came in and tackled Jace. m"Get dressed, Jace." Maryse and Robert exited the room. Jace smiled lightly and put his face in the pillow. "Hmm, I think I'll rest." Max pouted. He looked at me. I winked at him and he sat in the desk chiar. I put my finger to my lips in a shhing gesture. I climbed under the covers and Jace rolled over. "Max is in the room."He whispered a warning. I rolled my eyes. "If you be a good boy, we can have an all Clary and Jace night." I whispered in his ear, then kissing his jaw bone. He groaned. "Fine, but I'll get you back." I kissed his cheek. "Get dressed." I pushed him and he fell off the bed. Max was laughing crying. Jace stuck his tongue out like a five-year old. "oh, you poor baby." He pouted. "Come on." Max whined at him.

Jace got dressed ad met us in the car. "Now, Maxxie where to?" "Hmm, I wanna go to..."

* * *

**Until next time...Thansk for reading. Please R&R. If you want anything added into the next chapter or have an idea for Max's choice please PM me or put it in reviews, Thanks :).**

**-Angels13.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for today." Max said and ran into the house. We had gone to the forbidden planet then the comic store and I bought him ten new comics. I smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner." I turned to see . "I don't want to be a bother."

"No, we insist, right Jace?" Jace nodded excitedly. My phone buzzed. I looked at it.

_**Dad- Mother in Paris for her art show, I am smoothing things over with the Verlacs and grabbing your stuff from their house. Stay at friends. :)**_

"Sure. Thank you." She smiled at me and pulled me into the house. "Come dear, dinner is almost ready." "Alright, how come Max like a hundred of those comic books?" A boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes came down. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Clarissa, you can call me Clary. I'm Jace's girlfriend." I heals out my hand for him to shake. He huffed, rolled his eyes, and pushed past me. "Don't mind Alec. He's a stuck in the mud!" Jace yelled the last part for Alec to hear. "Heard that!" Alec yelled from the kitchen. "Your were suppose to dumbass!" I snickered and Jace lead me into his room. He laid in his bed. Then he took his shirt off. "Are you teasing me?" He nodded and smiled evilly. "two can play." I muttered only for me to hear. Which worked. I slowly slip my shoes off and placed my bag on his desk. I took my cardigan off, I was now in a strapless sweat heart neck line tight blouse and my shorts that came just above mid-thigh. "Oh Jace." I said seductively. His eyes still closed he mumbled, "what, babe?" I giggled and crawled on the bed on all fours. I sat on his lap and he glanced at me. "What?" I ran my hands down his chest and ran my finger nail at his v-line.

"Clary, don't do it." He nagged me on. "Oh, you've asked for it, buddy boy." O smirked at him. He moaned when I kissed down his chest. He grabbed my waist and grinded me into him. I smacked his hands away. "No, your being punished. No touchy for Jacey." He groaned at my seductive tone. I played with the hair in his face. I but my lip whilst combing it through my fingers, waving it out of his eyes. I kissed his lips lightly. He cuffed my butt and pushed me further onto him. I tried to pull away but he did first. "You should've never have done that, Clarissa." He growled. He squeezed my butt hard then flipped on top of me. He began a love bite then the door slamed open. "Oh god! Dinners ready, ew, ugh!" It was Alec. He closed the door and went into the hall. Jace groaned frustratedly. "hmm, are you hungry?" He shot me a warning look. "Come on." I said. I put on my cardigan and shoes. "I'll be down in a minute ." He mumbled and went into the bathroom. I snickered and headed down to the dinning room. "Where's Jace?" Max asked. "In the bathroom, he'll be down in a minute." Max smiled up at me. "Did you have fun today?" He nooded. "Good." I took a seat next to him when Jace came and sat next to me, on the opposite side.

"So this is the famous Clary Morgenstern." A man said. "I'm Robert dear." I nodded. "Nice to meet you." I smiled. "Jace, you have um...work tonight." He looked uncomfortable. "Robert, she knows." Jace said. He goes wide-eyed. "Before you say anything long story short, Sebastian happened." He nodded. This is going to be so awkward.


End file.
